My Baby's Daddy
by CrazySexyCool06
Summary: Discontinued!
1. Diminish

**My Baby's Daddy**

**Author's Note:**Those of you that had read the first chapter before it will be the same except I have altered some of the events to make sense and such, it will greatly explain the story and what is going on. Thank you for giving me time to do this and being patient with me as well, the details of the story will be more elaborate than before. So please enjoy this alteration and hopefully many of you will understand what is going on. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Diminished **

_ I'm late! I'm late! I'M LATE? _ Were the words that kept on repeating in her head as she rushed over to the nearest toilets and spilled out her contents in her stomach to the toilet. She was pale and looked like she was under a lot of stress, she went over to the sinks and splashed ice cold water on her face to cool her down, raising her eyes to the broken mirror she gazed at her appearance. Her hair was slightly disheveled with a messy bun since she had no time to do her hair, dark bags were under her eyes of all the sleep that she has lost and her skin that use to be a beautiful ivory color was now almost pale white. She admits, that right now she doesn't look all that great, but give her time and she will pull through. Grabbing her somewhat heavy book bag and heaving it onto her shoulders she left the bathroom and returned to the hallways were people pointed and whispered about her. She kept her held low and walked silently by hoping that she could become invisible on the spot, somehow jumping out the window didn't seem as bad as she thought. She rounded a corner quickly without even looking where she was going and bumped into a heavy figure that knocked her down on her arse. She looked up to see three Slytherins that she despised and one Slytherin that she love and still does, no matter how many times she tried to deny it. His bluish-greyish eyes were the ones that she fell in love with but now they're just stone cold grey, the way he looked at her was the way he looked at her five years ago. He stood tall with broad shoulders and very muscular arms that made every girl sway just to 'want' to be held by him, his chest that **she** knows he has a six pack personally, when others only know from the rumors or actually seeing him take off his shirt during practice when he got really hot and sweaty, and his legs were long and great she blushed whenever she daydreamed or remembered what happen those faithful days or nights.

He gazed at her coldly as she slowly got up from the ground and stood up, her eyes softened when she held his gaze. Her eyes were opening pleading with eyes to return to the person she once loved and cherished, not the person she hated and despised. "Well if it isn't Muddy," said a cold feminine voice. Her eyes snapped towards the speaker and her eyes narrowed in rage of just being called that. A girl stood next to him, she stood below his chin. She had long dark brown hair and ice blue piercing eyes, her figure was perfect and so was he stance, since she had one arm wrapped around his. The only disfiguring look she had that through her face off was her nose: it was the shape of a pug. Even though she had _that_ nose she was a beauty and most wanted as well, she was not skinny like a model but she is petite.

"Parkinson," she growled in a warning tone.

"Granger." She mocked. Hermione pulled out her wand and aimed it at Parkinson ready to attack but she did not. Parkinson stood there examining her nails as if this was extremely boring her, this aggravated her more.

"Draw your wand **whore**!" Hermione snapped earning a sneer from Parkinson as her hand fell limp to her side.

"My dear if anyone is a whore around here…it's _you_." The grey-eyed guy snarled back maliciously.

Hermione took a step back as though she was punched in the stomach; her insides froze when she heard him say that. Her heart, to her, it felt like it stopped beating for a moment. He couldn't believe that he, of all people, would say that to her! "Draco…" she whispered painfully.

His eyes hardened that made her breath catch in her throat, he gazed at her like that for a long time until she heard Parkinson saying something about going to be late to class, they left together with the two brainless thugs following them like dogs, Crabbe and Goyle, they didn't care though. As long as they stood by the King and Queen of Slytherin it didn't matter to them. They brushed past Hermione roughly as Parkinson gave her a haunting smile as they left, Hermione didn't turn or run since she felt as though she were frozen.

Her heart was crushed and left on the floor, stepped on as he walked away from her. No matter if he acted this cruelly towards her she still loved him a lot and didn't want to let that go, she wanted him to come back and sweep her off his feet and tell her he loved her again. To see him smile or his eyes brighten whenever he was around her, for him to kiss her passionately and tell her he would never let go of her.

The memories that she had of him before this happened…before he became the person she hated yet still loved, the person she gave up everything for was walking away from her and taking her heart with him.

She couldn't take this anymore when she felt the room begin to spin and blur, her vision blackened when she collapsed on the stone floor in the empty hallway where everybody was in class. She was alone. The last thought that entered her mind before she passed out was:

_ He's gone. That part of him has diminished._

A lone figure in the shadows watched from afar and frowned when Hermione had passed out, but from what? The figure did not step forward to indicate that they were going to help, no, they turned and walked deeper into the shadows when they heard rushing footsteps heading her way.


	2. Secret Surprise Part I

**My Baby's Daddy**

**Updated on April 20, 2006**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- **

**Chapter 2**

**Surprise Part 1**

Slowly her eyes begin to open but squinted from the bright light above, rubbing her eyes she then slowly started to sight up but laid back down when she felt her head scream in pain. She let out a whimper causing Madame Pomfrey to appear out of nowhere and giving Hermione twenty-one questions. "Oh Miss Granger I'm sorry but you have to stay here for the rest of the day, that bump on your head is rather nasty and you may possibly have a concussion from your fall."

Hermione groaned as she raised her hands and began massaging her temples. "What happened?"

Madame Pomfrey shook her head and checked the time, she grabbed a clipboard from the side of Hermione's bed table and wrote down the time and date. _2003 November 21, 4:25 p.m. Hermione Evette Granger awoke, she arrived here around twelve thirty afternoon, _Madame Pomfrey wrote on her clipboard."Now dear I will be asking you some questions…and its standard procedure, the Minister has enforced this since the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Now…how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

Pomfrey wrote it down, "Do you remember what happened to make you past out or caused you trauma to pass out?"

"…um…"

**Flashback**

"_My dear if anyone is a whore around here…it's **you**." The grey-eyed guy snarled back maliciously._

_Hermione took a step back as though she was punched in the stom__ach; her insides froze when she heard him say that. Her heart, to her, it felt like it stopped beating for a moment. He couldn't believe that he, of all people, would say that to her! "Draco…" she whispered painfully._

_His eyes hardened that made her breath catch in her throat, he gazed at her like that for a long time until she heard Parkinson saying something about going to be late to class, they left together with the two brainless thugs following them like dogs, Crabbe and Goyle, they didn't care though. As long as they stood by the King and Queen of Slytherin it didn't matter to them. They brushed past Hermione roughly as Parkinson gave her a haunting smile as they left, Hermione didn't turn or run since she felt as though she were frozen._

_Her heart was crushed and left on the floor, stepped on as he walked away from her. No matter if he acted this cruelly towards her she still loved him a lot and didn't want to let that go, she wanted him to come back and sweep her off his feet and tell her he loved her again. To see him smile or his eyes brighten whenever he was around her, for him to kiss her passionately and tell her he would never let go of her._

_The memories that she had of him before this happened…before he became the person she hated yet still loved, the person she gave up everything for was walking away from her and taking her heart with him._

_She couldn't take this anymore when she felt the room begin to spin and blur, her vision blackened when she collapsed on the stone floor in the empty hallway where everybody was in class. She was alone. The last thought that entered her mind before she passed out was:_

_**He's gone. That part of him has diminished.**_

**End**

"…um…no…" she answered hesitantly.

"Do you have any illness in your family that I need to know of in case this situation arises again and do you or your muggle parents have any medicines for you that I would, in the future, need to give you?"

"No!"

"Are you an alcoholic?"

"What?"

"You have to answer the question, dear."

"NOOO!"

"No need to shout Miss Granger, are you taking any illegal drugs….okay that is a no. Have you been eating well?"

"Erm, well not really."

"Okay, why are you not eating well?"

"I don't really much know." She said quite annoyed by the question game.

Ten minutes past while they went through the question and finally they got down to the bottom two, the two major questions **only** a girl can answer. "Have you had any sexual contact with anyone of these past months?"

When Hermione did not answer she lowered her clipboard and held it at her side and asked in a gentler tone, "Do you think you might be pregnant Miss Granger?"

"I can't….not now…no…." but there was uncertainty in her voice and fear.

She sighed and shook her head, the weariness in her eyes you could see but the surprised expression you cannot. She went back in her office only to come back in a second carrying a goblet full of purplish liquid that smelled like cow dung and barf, she quickly handed it to Hermione who hesitantly took it and lifted it up to her lips. Pinching her nose with the other hand she began gulping down the gruesome liquid, almost throwing up herself, and finished what was left in it. "Now Miss Granger…that will cure your stomach for the time being but I want you to come back later on after dinner, to see me. I'll perform the spell to determine if you with child or not but you must understand I must also report this to the Headmaster."

Hermione's head snapped up in alarm, her head began swimming with injustice about what she was about to do.

"You may go, Miss Granger."


	3. Secret Surprise Part II

**My Baby's Daddy**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**Chapter 3**

**Surprise Part II**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

"Ginny there's something that I need to tell you…privately." Hermione stated when dozens of eyes turned to face her then turned back half-hearted when the others knew not to mess with her. Ginny nodded and followed Hermione out of the Great Hall with four pairs of eyes watching them: one grey, one green, one brown and one indigo.

"What's up?" she asked casually flicking her red hair over her shoulder as she leaned against a wall.

"…..I…um…." three minutes passed and Hermione still couldn't get the words out which was starting to irritate her."

"What!"

"I think I may be pregnant!" she blurted causing Ginny to stare at her wide-eyed with her mouth gaping like a fish.

* * *

Slytherin Table… 

"Draco are you sure you're going to go through with this, what if it doesn't go exactly as you plan?" the dark haired indigo eyed boy asked sitting beside him asked.

Draco crumpled the letter he just received from his black owl, a letter from his Father, a letter telling him of what to do. He wants to go through with it but why is there this slight feeling telling him not to do this. What is this feeling that he was having, the doubt and confusion? He felt as though something was missing…something important. "Zabini, I will do as I please and I will do what I have to…no matter what the cost."

The feeling came back in him telling him to stop but instead of listening to it he ignored missing the glint in Zabini's eyes, obviously he knew something but wasn't about to tell him anytime soon.

* * *

Gryffindor Table… "I wonder what she has to say…" 

"I heard that-"

"Really me too!"

"Shh! Not so loud or someone will tell!"

"That bitch thinks she gets all the atten-"

"Who does she think she is-"

"Know it all."

"She got what she deserved for-"

"Did she really think we'd-"

"No not really-"

"How can she be so-"

Was all the talk at the Gryffindor table, they still had not gotten over the fact that she went out with a Slytherin and of all to choose from she choose Malfoy.

Harry and Ron tried to block out the voices around them but they just kept going and going, until finally they both stormed out. Harry in a fury and Ron with a plat of apple pie in his hands as he ate and walked at the same time, even though they still weren't talking to her, they still cared about her. Time was all they needed right now to get over but that would probably be taking awhile for that to happen.

* * *

"….and I have to go back to find out if I am or not, but Ginny I'm scared! What if I am and what am I going to do?" she sobbed as Ginny held the sobbing Hermione and stroking her hair lovingly. 

"It's going to be okay 'Mione I will always be there for you, you know that. Harry and Ron are just being prats right now but they'll get over it." She tried to comfort.

Hermione just wailed even more until she finally settled down. "Thank you."

"No problem. Do you want me to come with you?" she offered but Hermione just shook her head and bid her good night, heading the direction she was suppose to go.

* * *

"She's heading there now." 

"Follow her."

* * *

Hermione laid on one of the hospital beds with her shirt above her stomach while Madame Pomfrey started casting multiple spells making them change to all different colors. "Okay Miss Granger this may tingle a bit so please try to remain still." 

Hermione just nodded as she cast the pregnancy spell to reveal if Hermione was pregnant or not. At first it was white then it slowly changed to a bluish-purple and slowly disappeared.

"You're pregnant." Was the only words she heard as she passed out from shock.

* * *

"Send word to Lucius immediantly." Said a masculine voice. 

"Understood." A female voice replied as they hurried towards the Owlery to tell Lucius of what they learned.

-

-

-

-

sorry I know this is a bit short but i promise the next chappie will be extra longer!


End file.
